bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Re:Sui-Feng No worries, the new editor kind of fails with edit conflicts. I tried to bot the revision but apparently &bot=1 does not work on this wiki.-- I think Salubri was handling it all for now. He said he just wanted us to reference the new techniques on the Unmasked project talk page. He told me not to add anything to pages yet.-- GIFs Do you know how to make GIFs? Since Tinni may be busy and we may have a lot of GIF requests coming in because of the UNMASKED databook revealing some techniques, we've been looking into more GIF makers. Someone mentioned you may know how to make GIFs, but I wanted to ask you first, just to be sure. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Translator I remember you said you had a translator over on Fairytail Wiki that was willing to help us out on the translations a little. If she is still willing to help, if she could take a look at Ulquiorra's back story from Unamsked as well as the Harribel story it would be a huge help. Let me know.-- Here is the full book. I unfortunately don't have just the scans for those two parts. The download is quick though, minute download time and its a small file.-- Re:Ulquiorra Thanks for that. Looks good. The translation corner works like the Fight Summary project, you need approval to be a member. Talk to Salubri, he will check over her work and and give her the okay to add her name.-- Re: Translation Corner Thought so XD I didn't touch the page just in case. Thanks! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 17:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine if u want to do that with the translation corner. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Translations From now on for translated information just have it placed on the translation corner page. Also is there anything particularly being done as far as translation is concerned as there are things from the unmasked that still need translation.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about the current translations Ill handle that just the future ones. Now if any scans are required i have access to them if she is available to translate.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well there is the translations for Coyote Stark and Lilynette and Baraggen. The scans for it can be found here. http://s330.photobucket.com/albums/l438/Kalik2k/Bleach%20UnMASKED/ --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No she can finish that first and then go onto the other stuff.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well actually, I'm actually planning to work on the Harribel pages during a flight to Iceland on 8/2. If it's the new pages, I can probably quickly look over them and provide translations before I leave. (They look easier to translate) JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 03:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, If you're going to quote me on the Trans corner, copy the links too. People won't know who "His" or "Her" etc. means without the link. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you know how to fix the glitch in the "Click to show" thing for Harribel? The first number about the dog's name is still in code (#) for some reason and I can't fix it. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Aha, thanks JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 04:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ulquiorra's current article It seems that the article is locked. I would like to know why because in the second paragraph under Personality it states "which also connects to his aspect of death as an Espada, Emptiness." which is incorrect. It should be "which also connects to his aspect of death as an Espada, Nihlism.". The word Emptiness even links to Nihlism in the atricle. So if you would edit it or unlock it if you can for someone to edit it I would be thankfull. Or if you think there is someone better suited for the matter please point me in that dirrection. KMShinkiro (talk) 07:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: GIFs Alright, glad to hear it. Thanks. Just wondering though, are you free now, or are you busy? Because I have a couple of requests. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't mean right now, but that works out fine. I'll start off with one for now. I'm working on the movie articles, but am starting with Memories of Nobody for now. I need a GIF of Senna's Shikai, Mirokumaru. It needs to display both the entire appearance of her weapon, and the tornado it projects in its released form. Senna releases her Shikai at the beginning of the movie, so that would be a good place to find it. Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You and Godisme should please give me the link to the codec you guys downloaded!! Would be great if I could do GIFs too to help out!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 10:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Those look great. Thanks. I decided to add the second one to the article, but I've added both to the image gallery. Again, thanks. I'll let you know about my other requests when I can get to them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactive That's fine. Get back when you can. No worries.-- New Committee Nomination Ten Tailed Fox has nominated himself for a position on the committee. Please cast your vote on the committee talk page. -- Sorr I'm sorry about that I'm really new here but thank you for telling me this and when i edit you can help me out. Re:Main Page Yeah, it squashed everything into the normal page view instead of the special wide one. I'll try that 21:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Seems to have worked. Thanks for that 21:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Translations? What happened to the person you had doing the translations. We are still flying blind here.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright well then after that if there needs more a challenge then from yammy on pg 35 to 140 to Aizens defeat we still need those translated. we also still need pgs 155-160 and onward. Translated if she needs specifics on what page that is then let me know. Hopefully she can really help we need it. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mind if i ask............... Hi , i'm hinamori nice to meet you ^^ mind if i ask how to change the signature in wikia site ^^? peace hinamori369 Hinamori369 (talk) 06:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You very much for your information ^^ Hinamori369 ohh ok ok now i get it well then kubo needs some spanish class hahaNaruIchi24 (talk) 22:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translations Alright, here's my excuse. I don't know if you know this or not, (prob not) but where I live, there was this big hurricane (to be specific, Hurricane Irene in the east coast of N. America) plus an earthquake recently, and we haven't have power or water for days. We finally found a place with power and I got to access the net. I'm sorry but you guys are gonna have to hold off for a while until everything here is back to normal. Also, I'm a little confused about this Yammy thing... what is he talking about? I don't have the databooks or anything so I'm lost in the dust. I would need a scan for any raw they would like to have translated, please. And once again, sorry for the extreme delay. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Haha I'm always unavailible on wiki these days XD But thanks to the hurricane, work/school openings have also been delayed, so as long as I get power back soon and schools don't, I'll be pretty active these days. Which is actually possible, since 378k people lost power and they're starting to fix the lines near my neighborhood. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 23:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Would you mind if I used the templates and tables you have on your user page and talk page for my own? I'd edit them of course, for my own page, so that they don't exactly copy yours. Just thought I'd ask as a courtesy rather than just take it. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 02:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) User Page Alright, can do, and thank you! Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 23:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Harribel's Fate Full Done. (Finally yes!!!!!) Posted on Translation Corner. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 03:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reconsideration Its been a few weeks. More than enough for committee members to make a valid decision and I've managed to up my mainspace edits a bit so that they could see the quality of my edits. Mind holding a reconsideration vote for me, or should I wait longer? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 02:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you! I appreciate it =) Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What are you doing? What are you doing? I just put up my page and don't change it! I know people will love it! RE: Episode Summaries Yeah, they can have pictures if there is something suitable. 22:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC)